


Worst In Me

by Dekudicklicker



Category: South Park
Genre: Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Drugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekudicklicker/pseuds/Dekudicklicker
Summary: Craig liked it boring. Just boring. No more, no less.  Everything was boring. Everything was just... average. Until Tweek showed up and turned his world upside down, and not in the good way.





	Worst In Me

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited :)

Who the fuck decided raising candy prices would be beneficial?! A whole ass dollar for a sucker instead of fifty cents? That’s practically theft. Especially in fucking South Park. “That stupid bitch, McDaniels.” Was it mean to say? Yes. but the bitch wasn’t here to hear it. I reached for a sucker, only one, I would’ve been able to buy forty with this shiny new twenty dollar bill my mom gave me for my birthday but I guess this will just have to do. “Fucking bitch.” 

 

“Your favorite word is bitch… isn’t it?” There were thieves, liars, cheaters, rapists and predators crawling all around this Hell Hole. Eavesdroppers too? Couldn’t get worse. 

 

“It’s fuck actually. Fuck is my favorite fucking word you eavesdropping fuckface.” Holding up a pale finger, I flipped the stranger off. After six years, I haven’t grown out of using it as a means of communicating wordlessly. 

 

“Christ, you’re one of those.” Tweek whispered. “How about you be a nice little boy and give me your number?” 

 

What? Gross! There was no way I’d accept such an awkward offer from some stranger who looked like he snorted crack for a living. I don’t need a lover, I need money and a car. I needed a means of getting as far away from this fuck hole as possible. “How about you fuck off?” Was it mean? Yes. It was. “Unless you’re gonna buy me something.” I know there’s this thing, this very important thing called stranger danger but I was pretty sure I could scream loud enough if this guy made some suspicious movements. 

 

“What do you want?” Was it that easy? I didn’t think I qualified for something like this, being a target for a potential kidnapping. 

 

“What about cigarettes? If you don’t mind buying them for a minor.” Surely not. That should’ve been enough of a hint to tell him to go away and never speak to him again but I guess anything is possible in South Park. 

 

“I’m a minor too.” He started. “17. I’ll buy some for you anyway, you’ll give me your number then. Done?” The stranger held out his hand and now that I’m actually looking at him, face to face, he isn’t as… creepy or ugly as I’d originally thought. He’s no underwear model either-scrawny, awkwardly tall, baggy eyes with messy blonde hair. He was attractive though- skinny, tall, baggy eyes with messy hair. Truly the dream. I shook it. 

 

“I’d like to see you try.” I whispered, smiling a bit. This might not be so bad. Just like that, he reached to my other hand and pulled the sucker out of my grip. Then another from the shelf before brushing passed me, he smelled like eagle reds, my favorite. It was hard to believe he was just a year older than me, I’d never seen him at school. 

 

The stranger stood at the front counter, speaking quietly and sliding over what I assumed was a fake ID before he pointed to the red packed cancer sticks behind the locked glass behind the bored looking clerk. It must’ve been believable, as he’d gotten them with ease and nodded. They shared a few moments of small talk before blondie exited the store. I didn’t care how suspicious it looked but I followed after him, pushing the door open and stepping out into the cold, standing in front of him outside of the convenience store. Being as eager as I am, I reached out for the red pack only to have it held up above my head, too high for me to reach while a cracked phone was held out to me. 

 

“A deal’s a deal.” Were his words. Taking his phone, I noticed how twitchy his hands and fingers were. Not too bad but still noticeable. 

 

“What’s stopping me from giving you a fake number and never seeing you again? I don’t even know your name and you don’t know mine.” I know my words contradicted my actions- I did type in my actual number and I did put my actual name, as idiotic as it sounds. 

 

“You won’t.” He concluded as if he was sure. This guy sure was confident. “You’re Craig Tucker, aren’t you? Like to flip people off and say bad words like a little rebel. Hard to mistake.” I noticed the way he dismissed me, as if he wasn’t very impressed but that’s fine, I don’t aim to impress people. 

 

“Creepy. But yeah. Sure. Can I have my shit now?” I asked impatiently, snatching it from his grip. “Why would you want my number anyway? You basically called me an attention whore and we both know nobody likes those kind of people.” 

 

“I like them.” Tweek assured. “I like feeling needed. I don’t have to worry about you getting bored with me.” 

 

“Lucky you. Boring is just how I like it. Nice and.. boring.” I murmured, nasally and monotone as always, as people would describe me to be. How I liked to come off as. 

 

“You’ll find me to be the most boring person you’ve met then.” 

 

That had to have been the biggest, ugliest lie anyone’s ever said to me. 

 

~

 

Craig didn’t know what he’d gotten himself into but he liked it, a lot. This guy not only had a fake ID, but he had a car and lived in North Park, an hour away from South Park. It wouldn’t be a bit before he actually stepped foot in his car, so between them, they met up in a few select places to actually talk. It started with a few texts. 

 

Conversations between them weren’t the type people who just met would usually have, but neither seemed to mind it at all. “Stan Marsh, he’s a dick too. Football playing asshat. He and his little gang get into some kind of inexplicable problem every fucking weekend. It’s never quiet around them.” Craig rambled before sinking his teeth into a hamburger Tweek bought for him. “I think it’s bullshit and they should be exiled for the stuff they put other people through… except maybe Kenny.” 

 

Tweek was listening, he was trying to, really- he was. It was hard though, all he could focus on was the way Craig ate and talked, how he stared off into nothing while speaking. The way he didn’t make dramatic hand gestures to exaggerate his stories, which were kind of hard to believe, but Craig didn’t seem like a liar. “You have braces.” Tweek whispered, tilting his head a bit. “I never noticed that.” How could he? It’s only been three days and this was the first they met up since the convenience store. 

 

“..Yeah, I guess.” He murmured. “I got them a year ago. I hate them.” They hurt at first, and hurt to get tightened. They’re a hassle too, having to water floss every night, having to stay away from caramel, popcorn, gum- as if he follows those dumbass rules. 

 

“You hate everything.” Tweek looked around, they were surrounded by snow and trees, in front of them was a lake. Or a pond. Stark’s pond. The day was gray and gloomy, cloudy and humid but no rain. It was close to the school and for the most park, unbothered. Nobody ever really came here unless they were depressed or.. In this case, meeting with a 17 year old from North Park. 

 

“What school do you go to? Is it better than the one here?” It was 4pm, an hour and a half after South Park high school let out. 

 

“Much better.” Tweek promised. “If the food here is gross enough to keep you from eating it, then it’s already ten times better. I could do this every day if you want… come see you, bring you food and shit.” 

 

“Romantic.” Craig deadpanned. “I’d hate for you to waste your money on me, do you even have a job?” 

 

Tweek shrugged lightly before ultimately nodding. “Yeah- I do. Do you?” Craig shook his head. “Do you plan on getting one?” A bit of hesitation before he shook his head again. “So how do you plan on moving away when you turn 18?” There was no plan, not one that Craig thought up at least and he tilted his head up to look at Tweek in the eye. 

 

“You’ll take me.” That’s all. “If you’re still around in two years, you have to take me wherever I want to go.” Anywhere was better than here and Craig felt almost entitled for saying such a thing but deep down, he was kind of hoping he’d agree. He’d sweep him off his feet and take him away, somewhere far away, farther than North Park, away from Colorado completely. 

 

“You mean that? You haven’t asked my name. It’s been three days Craig. It’s Tweek.” 

 

“No fucking way.” Craig muttered, grinning before he stood. “Prove it. No one names their kid Tweek.” It sounded familiar but barely. Not enough for him to actually remember where he’s heard it. 

 

Tweek smiled, bringing his hands to his face to cover it up with his boney fingers. “Mine did. Really, Tweek Tweak. That’s my name.” He moved his hands, resting his elbows on his knees as Craig pulled his collar up to hide his grin while he laughed and snickered. 

 

“Right okay. You expect me to believe that?” He tossed the wrapper back into the bag before pulling the little strings on his hat down to hide his green eyes. 

 

“If I was lying, I’d come up with a cooler name… like Brandon.” Tweek contemplated other names. “Jack? Ash?” 

 

“Those are douchey frat boy names. If your name really is Tweek then fine. Badass fucking name, I love it. When I think of a boyfriend, Tweek is the first thing to come up.” For sure and Tweek tilted his head to the right, looking Craig up and down. He was short, it was obvious he liked blue, and his hair was a bit longer than it should be, covering his forehead. 

 

“So now I’m your boyfriend? If I’d known it was that easy I would’ve approached you sooner.” Tweek wrapped his arms around Craig’s slim waist, pushing his face into his clothed chest. “I’ve never had a boyfriend.” He’s had girlfriends but they were nothing but blots in the past he refused to acknowledge.

 

“Yeah yeah, me neither. It’s better than being single, so far. Thank you, for the food I mean.” He didn’t need to say thanks, it was 6 dollars at McDonald’s but Tweek accepted it anyhow, tightening his grip. “Do you plan on visiting me everyday after school?” 

 

“Maybe.” Tweek whispered. “I have nothing better to do, I have work here anyway. Other friends to see and stuff- but if it doesn’t bother you.” Yes. He would like to visit everyday after school. “What’s today? Monday?” Precisely. Three days since Friday, Craig’s sixteenth birthday. 

 

The conversation didn’t end there. Not even when Tweek dropped Craig off at his own house, he didn’t stick around and Craig had to wonder what else that guy had to do that didn’t involve Craig but he didn’t bother. Texting was more than enough. He couldn’t stop asking questions either, he wanted to know more about Tweek Tweak, everything there was to know about this attractive teen who’s taken an interest in him for whatever reason. Craig wasn’t the most attractive guy around here, so it was a wonder why. 

 

Why had some mysterious guy from North Park with a car come to South Park? Why had he decided to talk to Craig, an edgy, nihilistic teen with a mediocre taste in music? It was truly a case to be solved and he laid in bed, his phone held up in front of his face as he typed out messages and received them, replying almost immediately. 

 

He asked things like why Tweek always looked to tired. Why his car was actually decent, since he was a teen that lived alone. What he did for a living (This one was dodged), his favorite animals, he had none, his favorite food was carrot cake, his favorite color was brown, his favorite song was an assortment of classical and indie bullshit. Tweek knew how to play the ukulele and other string instruments like violin or cello. 

 

His parents lived far away and sent him money monthly to put away in his savings, they let him move out since he needed space apparently. If Craig asked his parents to move out for that reason, they’d give him even less space and alone time. He guessed he wasn’t surprised, they did name their son ‘Tweek’.. How much could they possibly care?

 

Tweek lived in a small apartment complex behind an abandoned elementary school that closed down after a mass shooting back when Tweek was in middle school. Craig can’t remember ever seeing it in the news but couldn’t google it, he didn’t know the name of the school. That kind of news often depressed him anyway. 

 

They talked about the pros and cons of North Park, how shitty South Park was and what life was like in other regions of the world. He learned Tweek’s birthday. November 9th. Meaning he must’ve just turned 17 a few months ago. Craig didn’t understand why, he knew it was only by a year and a few months, but being with someone older was kind of… reassuring. Craig couldn’t and didn’t care to explain as the conversation went on. 

 

**“Shouldn’t you be asleep??”** Tweek sat up in his own bed, it was huge which made his room cramped up with little to no walk room. There was barely enough room for the table at the end of his bed that had a TV perched on top, it only provided white noise at this time of night. 

 

**“Shouldn’t you? You’re not my dad.”** Craig couldn’t elaborate on how happy he was to find someone who also used near perfect grammar when texting. The abbreviations, the misspelled words, he couldn’t keep up with them all and waited eagerly for another text to be sent. 

 

**“I don’t sleep. It’s a waste of time. I can’t fall asleep anyway.”** What an odd thing to say but Craig could probably say he related, though, he was feeling a bit drowsy right now and after getting grounded, he couldn’t play games on his PS4 to stay awake. 

 

**“Are you gonna be here tomorrow again?”** Craig wanted to ask about why his school let out so early but when you break it down, it’s an option to go earlier and be let go sooner. Craig would die for that type of schedule, but he didn’t have a car nor the energy to wake up at the ass crack of dawn to learn sooner than everyone else. 

 

**“Yeah, go to sleep now”** Was his only and last reply for the rest of the night. Craig rolled over in bed, putting his phone to charge before staring up at his ceiling. He still had a shit ton of questions and inquiries. Who was this guy and why on Earth would he be interested in Craig? What could Craig possibly offer this guy that a North Park kid couldn’t give him.  Craig pulled his hat off, letting it rest on his pillow before pushing his face into it. It smelled like his shampoo and with the noises outside mixed with the moonlight, he managed to fall asleep rather quickly, snoring soundly. 

 

~

 

Craig could barely make it through the school day. Despite sleeping relatively early, he could hardly keep from slamming his face down on his desk and taking a cat nap. His head lulled, his hand writing down scratchy notes that were illegible. This was one of his least favorite classes, history was all about remembering and regurgitate. Rinse and Repeat. 

 

It was only Tuesday? Bummer. 

 

There was one thing keeping him awake and out of trouble. It was the thought of Tweek. If he got detention then what? He wouldn’t be able to see him today and he knew it was a bit strange to feel so attached to quickly but he couldn’t help it. He kept his head down, smiling a bit here and there when he thought of his blonde hair, his black jacket, his gray shirt, the bags under his eyes and the tattoo peeking up his collar on his back. Craig saw just the tip of it but knew that was some hot ink. 

 

He wanted to ask about it, like everything else, but refrained from now. He wanted to see it first, Craig wanted to somehow get his shirt off without it being for a reason that isn’t… intimate. Does that make sense? He wanted the reason for Tweek getting that shirt off to be him and all that sappy bullshit. Thinking about it made Craig blush a bit and he looked down at his paper for the first time since his mind started racing. Little hearts were spread out around the page, small ones that were messy but better looking than the notes he took. 

 

~

 

Just as promised, he was there, parked behind the school. That’s where he wanted to pick Craig up from now on. Nowhere near the front or down the street. This was perfect and Craig wouldn’t argue with that. He held his bookbag in his lap when he got in, shutting the door and buckling up- Only because Tweek told him to. “What would happen if I do a brake check and your face slams against my fuckin’ dash?” Tweek questioned, he wasn’t as angry as his wording, just worried and Craig merely shrugged. 

 

“Die I guess.” It was an exaggerated statement. At most he’d shatter the frontal plate of his skull or break his nose but even that was highly unlikely. 

 

“Oh, God. That’d be terrible.” He’d calmed down and was focused on the road as he started driving. He didn’t seem as worried as he was before, especially when he took his hands off the wheel, pushing his knee up against it to keep it still so he could dig through his pockets. He wasn’t very fond of tobacco but around Craig, it was the only thing he was comfortable using to calm down. 

 

Craig watched him steer with his knee, shakily flicking the lighter a few times before a weak little flame burned the tip of his cigarette. It was all uphill from there and Craig couldn’t help but feel ten times more attracted to this guy- just for that. Craig waved away some of the smoke and when he did, Tweek rolled the windows down. “For someone eager to have a pack of cigarettes, you’re kind of sensitive to second hand smoke.” His voice was different now, kind of croaky and bored and Craig shrugged again. 

 

“I don’t like the smoke. Just the smell.” If that made sense. “Where are we going anyway?” 

 

“I’m dropping you off at home.” Craig looked up at him for a second before down to his lap. “Why?” 

 

“I don’t wanna go home, can’t we go to your apartment instead?” He started. “My parents aren’t home, they’re either asleep or at work. My sister is always with her little friends too.” It got lonely and sure, he had a plethora of friends (i.e. Clyde and Token) but he wanted to be with Tweek right now. 

 

“If they call and ask where you are, what are you gonna tell them?” 

 

“I’m in my room.” Solid answer for sure and Tweek let out a shaky, high pitched sigh, his eyes flickering back and forth between Craig and the road as they neared his home. “They don’t really bother to check up on me unless I’m in trouble..” 

 

“I’m not coming all the way back here in an hour just to drop your ass off at home, I hope you know that.” It’d be such a hassle and he was done with South Park for today. “Which means you’ll have to spend the night with me with what you’ve got on you right now.” 

 

“Fine. Doesn’t matter to me.” It really didn’t and Craig played with the strap on his bag absentmindedly as Tweek shook his head lightly, driving passed Craig’s home. 

 

~

 

The drive seemed a lot shorter than an hour but there was no complaining on Craig’s part- North Park was amazing and he’s only been here for a few minutes. Things seemed a lot brighter, there were more animals and humans outside in general. Better houses that had their own uniqueness, hardly any snow at all. The trees were greener, the grass looked healthier. There were more restaurants and fancier looking places to hang out. Craig was amazed, maybe more than he should be for a simple little town. Goes to show how shitty South Park really is. 

 

“Is it really this nice here everyday?” Craig questioned and Tweek gave him a funny look. 

 

“I.. I guess.” Tweek murmured. “More people live here, and more funding goes into building houses and other structures- something like that.” His explanation made a lot of sense and Craig stared out the window, watching people and buildings pass by before they started thinning out. There was a bit of distance between what Craig assumed to be Tweek’s apartment and the heart of the town. The apartments were nothing fancy, modern for a modern person he guessed. Boring. Just how he liked it. 

 

“Here. Put this on.” Tweek pushed his jacket down off his shoulders and tossed it on Craig’s lap. “And this over your face.” A bandana. 

 

“What? Why-” 

 

“Because I told you to.” Tweek hissed, which got Craig moving. He slid the jacket over his shoulders and zipped it up, pulling the hood up over his hat before tying the bandana around the bottom half of his chubby face. “There. Perfect.” 

 

He got out of the car and Craig followed his lead, getting out and looking all around. He felt like he was hiding from someone or something and felt a bit on edge about it. He managed to relax when he felt an arm around his shoulder,it was Tweek of course and he followed along to where he was being lead. Up the stairs, two floors up. 

 

Unlocking the door, they both stepped in and Craig was hit with the overwhelming scent of Tweek. He didn’t wear cologne, or perfume. He didn’t smell sweet or fruity, he smelled like Tweek. His own smell, not BO, but it was nice and warm and he liked it. 

 

Tweek shut and locked the door behind them, turning and looking around as if he was worried about how dirty or clean it was. It wasn’t dirty, just not very organized. There was a couch and a TV. A nice rug. Cool. Craig liked it and plopped down on the couch. Soft. “Stay still for a second.” He whispered, heading off down the hall. Craig heard rustling and shuffling, cabinets opening and closing, more footsteps and doors before Tweek returned, running his hands down against his jeans. 

 

“I like it here, it’s like a secret clubhouse.” Craig kicked his shoes off and pulled the bandana down but didn’t make a single move to give Tweek his jacket back- it belonged to him now. 

 

“You’re actually 12, aren’t you?” Tweek grinned, sitting down next to him and using the remote and controller to turn the TV and Xbox on. Not their first choices of course but Tweek took what he could get and wasn’t in the mood to wait a month for a PS4 when there was an Xbox right there and all. “Do you have homework?” 

 

“I’ll do it later.” Craig whispered, pushing his chin down under the collar of the jacket after tucking his knees up under it. “I’m sleepy.” 

 

“You can nap later, do your homework now.” Tweek demanded softly, pulling the bookbag open. “You’re not coming back if you can’t keep your grades up. That shit’s important.” It really was and this was the best advice he could give to Craig as he dug around the messy bag for any sign of new homework. “All you have in here is fucking food, junk food- how do you stay so thin?” 

 

“I don’t know.” He wasn’t the thinnest out there, there was some padding here and there that he chose to ignore for the sake of snacking in school because the school lunches killed him from the inside out. “Eat it only sometimes.” 

 

“Where the hell is your homework?” Tweek pushed it all aside and pulled a folder out, slapping it down on the coffee table before digging for a pencil and setting it down next. 

 

“You’re like my dad but.. Better.” It wasn’t a compliment by any means and Tweek was kind of bossy but he picked up his pencil and sat on the couch, doing his homework by reaching out and answering questions from afar- as if the paper would bite him if he himself got too close. It took him a whole half hour but he tossed his pencil down and leaned back into the couch, pulling his arms back into his new jacket. He needed a nap and he was gonna take one. Craig shut his eyes, leaning up against Tweek’s side, which was a lot warmer than his own bed. 

 

“You’re such a baby.” Tweek whispered, letting him fall asleep. 

 

~

 

Craig woke up in a strange place. He’d never been here before but after rolling around a bit, he decided he really liked it. It was cozy and comfy and soft. There were what? Seven pillows and four whole ass blankets surrounding him on a big three times as big as his. It took up most of the space in the tiny room he was in. There was no bed frame and the bed was only a few inches off the ground thanks to a few cement blocks. Craig loved it. 

 

Sniffing the air, he smelled the aroma of tomato sauce, which cued the grumble coming from his stomach. It was obvious this was Tweek’s bed and he laid back, rolling around in the comfort. He took a big whiff of one of the pillows before sliding out and heading out the hall into the living room. This place wasn’t as big or as decorative as his home but that was all the more reason to like this place. 

 

How hard can boiling a bunch of noodles and tomato sauce be? Tweek’s made spaghetti before and Craig could tell by the looks of it when he entered the kitchen. Tweek stood in front of the oven, his eyes half-lidded with mild concentration as he stirred the simmering sauce. Being as jumpy as he was, he immediately noticed Craig and swiped a hand over his red nose, scratching it a few times before cracking a small smile. “Good Morning sunshine. You slept through the night.” 

 

“What? Really?” Craig questioned, looking out the window and seeing darkness. 

 

“No.” Tweek flatlined. “It’s 9 pm. The worst possible time to wake up from a nap on a school night. I would’ve woken you up myself but you looked to pleasant and not so pissed off- Couldn’t do it.” Like a sleeping bunny or something. 

 

“Thanks.. I guess.” Craig came closer, rubbing his arms a bit with nerves- he had no reason to be nervous though. He guessed if this guy was a rapist murderer than he’d be dead by now- which he wasn’t. Thankfully. “Why do you have so many blankets? Pillows too, there are like.. Seven.” 

 

Tweek set the lid over the pot, trapping the heat before turning and leaning back against the oven. “I thought having more pillows and blankets would help me sleep more.” Pursing his lips a bit, he smiled. “Didn’t work.” 

 

“You poor thing.” Craig spoke monotonously. “Have you tried sleeping pills? NyQuil? Do you need me to cradle you in my strong arms?” Neither of them looked to have much muscle mass but it was evident that Tweek was a bit stronger. 

 

“Definitely. Maybe the soft caress of a man will put me to sleep.” Tweek spoke with heavy and unamused sarcasm, scooping noodles onto a plate before dumping a few spoonfuls of red sauce on top. He pushed it towards Craig’s face. “Eat this, your stomach’s been growling this entire time.” 

 

“Thanks mom.” He took the plate, twisting a fork around before shoving it in his mouth. He didn’t bother with the bands and slurped it up. “Is there a table I have to eat at?” 

 

“.. You can sit on the couch?” Tweek gave him another funny look. “We can watch TV or something. If you want.” He seemed almost… shy asking and waited for an answer quite patiently. Craig had to have dinner in the kitchen with his family if they were even home. Most nights he’d forget eating, having a nap and getting straight into games before falling asleep. 

 

With a nod, he moved to sit on the couch, this place was foreign and in the span of four days, it was like life decided to stop fucking him in the ass and give him something he’d been desperately wanting. A change. Not an exciting one, this was exciting though. Not a dramatic one, but he was being a bit dramatic about this. Not an emotional change- he was also feeling emotional. 

 

Despite that, it was nice here. Foreign. Having a bit more space and freedom is just what he needed. The spaghetti was pretty good but for some reason, it tasted better when he laid back against Tweek’s side, watching the TV screen buzz on and on. It was some angsty drama show Craig didn’t pay much attention to. 

 

The half ass cuddling didn’t last too long since Tweek stood as soon as he was done. “Let’s got to the park” He hummed, gently tugging on Craig’s wrist. “We won’t be out there for long- it’ll be fun.” Tweek promised. Craig would much rather stick around here where it was nice and warm but his curiosity got the best of him. Plus, he didn’t want to say no to Tweek. He really, really liked him. 

 

“I thought you said it was 9pm.” 

 

“It’s ten now, come on. Get your shoes on.” Tweek urged, nudging them in front of the teen before toeing his own boots on, tying them on tight and standing straight. Craig would guess he was around 6’2” or so, while he himself stood at a measly 5’5”. “Give me my jacket.” 

 

Craig could hand it over with no arguments but all he did was wrap his arms tighter around himself, giving a nice, firm, silent ‘no’. Which went better than expect since all he got was a deep sigh. Tweek headed off towards his room, digging around his closet for another jacket he could wear. This was was thinner and green but it’d work for tonight- it wasn’t that cold out. 

 

“You’re a lot of work for a high schooler.” Craig wasn’t sure if he was a lot of work for Tweek, a high schooler to handle or a lot of work considering Craig was a high schooler. Another shrug. 

 

Going to the park in the night? Probably not the best idea but here they were, walking side by side under the street lights. The ‘park’ Tweek wanted to go to was actually the playground for the school that had closed down. Craig stared at the building, at first glance… it was so much fucking better than the South Park elementary school. So much fucking better. 

 

Knowing what happened though… it made his stomach twist and turn. He didn’t really want to go inside. “Isn’t it a bit- you know.. Disrespectful to hang around here? Do other people hang around here?” 

 

“We aren’t going inside, just to the swings. See? Nobody but me comes here. Which makes it one of my favorites.” he knew it was morbid and all but he was being honest. The shooting happened a while back and because people can’t seem to get over it, they let a perfectly nice building go to complete waste. Tweek wouldn’t argue or complain though, he sat on one of the swings after climbing over the fence and when Craig squinted, he noticed the small bag over Tweek’s shoulder, tucked up under his zipped up jacket. 

 

“Do you just decide to come to the park at random times in your day or was this a special occasion? Don’t you get scared being here by yourself?” Craig sat on the swing next to Tweek. It was pitch black out here, he could only see Tweek’s shape and he stared at it before looking up. 

 

“You don’t really get anywhere in life being scared of things, especially stuff like coming out late at night.” He used to be scared of anything and everything. He had no explanation as to why. He had no reason to be scared and he turned to Craig. “Are you scared?”

 

He was not. He wasn’t scared of the dark or being out at night- he wasn’t even scared of being alone. “No, not really. It calms me down to look up when it’s dark.” For obvious reasons. Tweek gave him that funny look, he couldn’t see it but he knew. He knew Tweek looked up right after, his eyes darting around the sky. It was black with white smudges all over. 

 

Stars. They were everywhere, bright and twinkling. “You really are a baby.” Tweek murmured. “Are you cold? Come here.” He patted his lap gently and despite not at all being cold, Craig stood, brushing himself off before taking a seat on his boney but comfy lap. He’s never sat on someone’s lap before- not like this. It was nice, he’d admit that much. 

 

Kissing was no big deal to him, he didn’t understand what the hype was about it but right now, he was starting to take the hint. It wasn’t the end all be all but kissing Tweek almost felt like a wake up call. His lips were chapped and thin but experienced in contrast to his own soft, fat ones. 

 

Craig rested a hand on his shoulder, gripping it gently as the kiss went on, they moved their closed lips together as best they could- it was shallow and innocent before Tweek leaned forward, pushing his tongue between Craig’s lips and licking his teeth, biting down on that bottom lip of his. 

 

Long story short- it happened fast. The kissing, the touching, being laid out on the ground beneath them. The sand and rocks didn’t hurt thanks to the soft black jacket he was curled up in. Craig never expected to lose his virginity in an elementary school’s playground but he said nothing, his arms snaking around Tweek’s neck and holding on. Things were fast, this whole thing was fast- meeting in a store, staying the night at his house, having sex, being in a relationship-it was all happening so fast but he didn’t mind. He couldn’t bring himself to mind as he rubbed Tweek’s chest, down to his abdomen and back up to his neck. 

 

It was obvious Tweek’s had sex before but it didn’t upset the teen realizing that. It only made him thankful to have someone who knew what they were doing. For Tweek, it was nice having someone who knew very little. Someone he didn’t have to impress.

 

It hurt. It hurt a lot, almost to the point of tears- since he’s never had anything up there, adjusting took longer than he’d hoped for but at the very least, Tweek was patient and reassuring, planting kisses here, there and just about everywhere. It didn’t dull the stinging whatsoever but it managed to make Craig stop crying, just a little. 

 

~

 

A bath fixed the problem for the most part. The hot water surrounding his pale body helped relieve a little bit of the soreness and clean away the dried blood. He sat in there for a long while, using his hands to play with the suds absentmindedly as he thought and pondered about the changes lately. 

 

Craig was positive that if it was anyone else in that store, he wouldn't be here. He’d be at home, playing some alien based game with a first person perspective. He’d be eating a peanut butter sandwich with extra syrup, ignoring the way it stuck in his braces and spending an extra five minutes using his tongue to get it out. He’d be thinking about his game rather than some strange boy from North Park who didn’t care for his own safety but made Craig do his homework and put his seatbelt on. 

 

What a gentleman. 

 

“I have to wear my seatbelt in the car but you don’t have to use a condom?” Craig questioned, pulling one of Tweek’s shirts down over his head. “Shouldn’t you be preaching to me about safe sex?” 

 

“There’s no such thing as safe sex.” Tweek grunted, fiddling with his cracked cell phone. “I know it looks like it but I actually don’t have AIDS. Promise.” It wasn’t very believable but they both smiled afterwards, sharing a few laughs. 

 

“Do I have to go to school tomorrow? Can’t I stay here?” Craig crawled up under the covers, showing up at the top and resting his head on a pillow. 

 

“Yes you do, you’re going. I have to too, and if your parents get a call about you skipping, then what? If they weren’t suspicious then, they will be tomorrow.” Tweek rambled, turning the bedside lamp off and laying back against the mount of pillows behind him. The TV was on, the news reporting recent accidents and making announcements. It was much more professional than in South Park and Craig found himself genuinely interested in watching before it suddenly switched off. “Go to sleep.” Tweek whispered, covering Craig’s eyes. 

 

“You’re such a mom.” Craig decided he could probably fall asleep if he tried hard enough. It was a lot easier having someone breathing behind him, radiating warmth. 

 

~

 

Tweek didn’t sleep. Not even a blink 

 

He woke Craig up at 5 in the morning and helped the groggy boy get dressed. Tweek was positive he was still half asleep with the way he swayed back and forth, how his eyes were shut and his words were slurred. “You’re such a baby.” Tweek was quiet with his words as he fastened Craig’s backpack to his back and buckled him up in the car. It was still dark out but the drive was an hour long and he still needed to stop and get breakfast for him. He was a growing boy, it was important. It was very important to Tweek. 

 

It was like taking care of a puppy, he wanted to hug and pet and groom him like one would. He was just so damn cute. 

 

“How are you gonna make it to school?” Craig murmured halfway there, opening his eyes after dozing off. “You’ll be late, won’t you?” He would, but he didn’t mind one bit if it meant getting Craig to school on time. 

 

“Yeah but it’s whatever. I don’t really like school.” He hated it with everything he had and Craig wanted to start an argument about how unfair it was for him to skip school if he couldn’t but he kept his lips shut. 

 

“It still hurts.” Not as bad, not too bad, but it stung when he sat and he wondered if there really was anything Tweek could do about it. He guessed so, since he got a few pain relievers and a bag with two burgers inside. “Is this for lunch and breakfast?” Maybe. Maybe not. 

 

“Do you want me to bring something else for lunch?” He could and most likely would but Craig would definitely hate wasting his lunch time and half of his class afterwards because Craig didn’t want to eat a burger for lunch. It was much better than the crap they served and he shook his head, feeling kind of warm inside from Tweek’s kindness and consideration.

 

“No, thank you.” He definitely meant it and kicked his legs a little, staring out the window as South Park houses started showing up. Soon enough, they were pulled up behind the school and Craig was getting out. No one was around, no Kenny smoking before class, no Stan and Kyle plotting some prank on Cartman, no Cartman eating a stolen candy bar. Craig took this time to openly kiss Tweek on the cheek, he felt like some school girl, being that sappy and flirty but he couldn’t help it. “I’ll see you after school?” 

 

“Yeah- Yeah I’ll be here. Be good and.. Have a nice day.” Tweek also wanted to tell him to stay safe, don’t talk to any OTHER strangers, don’t get into fights, do his work, all the good stuff but sealed his lips tight, watching Craig enter through the back which lead to the cafeteria. 

 

Tweek could just sleep there, ignore all his work and not go to any of the meeting he set up but he had to. That’s how he lived life and he sighed, wishing he could just knock himself out at night before driving off. 

 

~

 

“Do you want this?” Craig questioned, sliding a wrapped burger towards Kenny who’d had his head down in his folded arms. He looked up, peeking through his arms. His eyes darted to the burger before up at Craig… then back to the burger. 

 

“You’re not gonna eat it?” Well obviously not if he was ready to hand it over. 

 

“No, I have another one in here.” He pulled it out as proof and watched Kenny hesitate for a few more seconds before unwrapping it and biting down against the bun. 

 

“No fuckin’ fair, Kinny gets McDonald’s? Where’s mine- Craig?” Cartman questioned from across the table and Craig was immediately reminded why he didn’t bother sitting here. He ignored him at first and listened as Kyle started some gay speech about Kenny’s financial instability and why the burger was important for him to have exclusively, even if Kyle never bothered feeding him his damn self. When Kenny started eating, Craig started back to his own table, taking a seat and sighing deeply. He’d have to deal with the lunch food- or not. Maybe Tweek would bring more food afterwards like he did the day before. 

 

The day was kind of awkward and Craig knew there was a whole rule and law about smoking under the age of 18, especially in school but it’s been like five days and he hasn’t opened the pack Tweek gave him since he’s been… oh so busy. The bathroom during lunch was the best spot to replace the stench of cafeteria food with the smell of tobacco. And the lingering aroma of shit.  

 

What made it a slight bit awkward was the thanks Kenny gave him. Craig didn’t know how Kenny knew it was Craig in the stall but he did and he knocked gently. “Dude? Are you smoking?” Kenny questioned, pointing out the obvious smoke. “Um- thanks. For the burger I guess. I’ll pay you back sometime.” 

 

“No it’s cool. I didn’t buy it anyway, my friend did.” Craig explained, kicking an imaginary stone. “Do you want this? I’m done with it.” He didn’t know why he was being so nice and kind today but he was. Craig opened the stall and held out the cancer stick that was only half gone. 

 

“Really? .. thanks.” Kenny seemed almost sheepish but took it anyway, switching places with Craig completely and listening to him leave, his footsteps disappearing down the hall. 

 

They wouldn’t really consider one another friends, civil acquaintances would describe them better, people who smoked together from time to time- since smoking was the trend these days. Craig wasn’t quite sure if he was supposed to be keeping this relationship a secret or not but decided it would be for the best. After all, he didn’t want to get Tweek mixed up in Stan, Kyle and Cartman’s bullshit drama. He’d probably get killed since he didn’t live here and all. That’s kind of how it worked. 


End file.
